


Baby- meeting

by CosmicJjong



Series: Baby [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, One of My Favorites, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicJjong/pseuds/CosmicJjong
Summary: Johnny and Ten have been dating for a few weeks and discover that Ten has a praise kink. In their university library.





	Baby- meeting

They’d only been dating a few weeks but Ten had decided he was already in love, completely head over heels for Johnny Seo – not that he was going to tell him yet though. Johnny seemed to be fairly fond of him, at least, so he was happy.

They hadn’t told their friends yet, deciding they’d wait a couple of months to see if they worked out first (Ten hoping more than anything that they would).

But now, they were studying with Johnny’s friends, who had already started to get a little suspicious about Ten's sudden and constant presence in the group, not that they minded. In fact they all seemed to enjoy his company.

Most of them were in the same business major as him, with the exception of Doyoung who studied food science and Jaehyun who was a fine art student.  
These study sessions tended to be more chat than actual work but Ten had come to love them, learning how to seriously multitask to keep up.

‘he’s really good you know, amazing even’ Ten had zoned out, only coming back to the conversation when Johnny started to speak. He looked up at Johnny who was smiling fondly next to him. 

‘he’s the top of his class and you can see why, his choreography is almost as amazing as his dance skills’

Something about his words sent all the blood south, Ten not even sure why, did he enjoy praise? Well, who didn’t but this was… different. He crossed his legs, knowing the University library wasn’t a great place to be turned on.

Ten smiled back at him as the other boys complimented him, nobody had anything on Johnny though.

‘have you had chance to see him on stage yet?’ Doyoung asked, clearly loving any excuse to not do his work.

‘yeah, once so far, he’s incredible, so graceful and his stage presence is something else. He’s so good at what he does’ Johnny smiled, Ten shifted in his seat, at this rate he was gonna have to go jack off in the toilets and that would not be his proudest moment. 

‘thank you’ he barely got out, earning a weird look from Johnny. It looked like he caught on, glancing down at a now painfully hard Ten.

‘his written work is almost as great as his dancing too, always so neat and organised and the detailing is incredible’ Johnny smiled, none of the boys really paying too much attention anymore.

‘I need to grab some more books, I’ll be right back’ Ten slid his trench coat on, hoping to conceal the bulge in his leather pants that for some reason, he'd decided were a good idea and god he was so happy with his fashion choices sometimes. He awkwardly walked to the furthest corner of the library, hands running through his hair. This was possibly the worst time to find out he had a praise kink.

At this point, the bathrooms were looking like his best option.

That was, until, he felt a pair of strong arms snake around his waist, one dropping to grip as thigh as the body pressed against him.

‘you like that Ten? Being told what a good boy you are? How good you are for me?’ Tens breath hitched. If he wasn’t careful, Johnny was gonna get fucked there and then.

They hadn’t really done anything yet, touching yes, fucking no. It’d only been a few weeks but God Ten wanted him. 

Johnny palmed Ten as he planted soft kisses on the back of his neck. This man was going to be the death of him.

Ten moaned, throwing his head back to lie on Johnny’s shoulder.

‘you’re so good baby, moan for me’ Ten did, at this point he couldn’t focus, he didn’t care that there were other people here. Well, maybe he did- he didn’t want to get kicked out of university and be forced explain to his parents that it was because he was doing his boyfriend in the library, instead of his work. 

Johnny must have thought the same, grabbing his hand and dragging him to a barely used storage cupboard, looking round before pulling them inside. He slammed Ten's delicate body against the door, thigh already between the Thai boys muscular ones. 

‘so needy baby’ Johnny’s voice was low and breathy as Ten started to grind on his thigh, desperate for any kind of friction.  
‘look at you, so beautiful’ he cupped Tens cheek, the Thai boy melting into the touch. He watched Johnny with heavy lidded eyes, barely able to concentrate on anything anymore.

‘are you gonna be good for me?’ Johnny teased

Tens head rolled back, hitting the door.

‘yes, so good da-‘ his head snapped up, eyes widened as he realised what was about to come out of his mouth. Ten had a daddy kink, that he knew. But Johnny didn’t as far as he knew and most people thought it was weird. 

Fuck.

Johnny’s breathing was steady as his eyes focused on Ten.

‘what were you gonna say?’ his hand resting loosely around Ten’s throat.  
‘Ten?’ he demanded.

‘Johnny, I’ll be so good Johnny’ he turned his head, not in the mood to be mocked right now.

‘I don’t think that’s what you were saying, Chittaphon’ Ten moaned as he dragged the last syllable out. Ten had only told him his full name a few days ago but God he loved when he said it.

‘fuck, okay fine, yes I was going to say daddy, I know it’s weird I’m sorry’ he squirmed, only Ten could ruin the mood like this.

‘so tell me baby, are you gonna be good for me? Let daddy make you feel so good?’

Ten needed to marry this man.

‘yes daddy, so good’ he moaned, closing his eyes. He’d only called one other guy daddy and had been promptly dumped, so this was a miracle.

‘good, baby’ he smirked, moving his hand so he could litter his neck with love bites. ‘I’m gonna have to be fast so we don’t get caught’

 

Ten nodded as Johnny’s fingers travelled to his belt buckle, slipping it from its loops.

‘you don’t happen to have any lube do you?’ Johnny whispered, kissing his neck again.

‘I wasn’t exactly planning on this’ Ten snapped, Johnny knew it was just because he was getting needy.

Johnny changed his plan, slipping down Ten's trousers.  
He pulled his boxers down, spreading Tens cheeks.

‘what are you do-‘ his words cutting off by a moan as Johnny pressed his tongue over his needy hole. 

‘fuck Johnny’ Ten moaned, hands planted on the table stuffed into the small room.

Ten hissed as he felt Johnny’s hand land on his cheek  
. Hard. 

‘what did you just call me?’

‘daddy, it feels so good, more please’ he moaned.

Johnny grinned, moving back to run his tongue around the rim, Ten squirming under him. As much as he didn’t want to rush, he was conscious that they were in the university and his friend were waiting.

He slowly pushed his tongue, drawing an even louder moan from Ten. He began to slowly move in and out, sucking and nibbling at the sensitive skin around his entrance a little before thrusting back in.

He leaned back a little, breathlessly moaning ‘touch yourself for me baby’. 

Ten didn’t need to be told twice, wrapping his delicate fingers around his throbbing cock, rubbing up and down and Johnny fucked into him with his tongue.

Johnny slid two fingers in, scissoring Ten as he did. He hit Ten's prostate with his fingers, Ten thrusting forward with a moan.

‘Daddy, please again, I’m close’ his pace unsteady and desperate.

He began to work faster, until finally Ten came. Johnny continued to work him through his orgasm. Ten let his head fall back as Johnny collapsed onto the floor, realising what had just happened. 

This was the first time they’d done anything remotely sexual, and it was in a university library closet. It was typical of their relationship – they never did anything the normal way, their first kiss had been in the middle of a supermarket. Before they were even a couple. Or friends.

Ten pulled up his jeans collapsing down next to Johnny, resting his head on his shoulder.

‘God I love you’ he breathed out, feeling a little overwhelmed and needing attention. Well and to be held close but he’d settle for anything.

‘what?’ Johnny froze at Ten’s words. He was still hard but his heart skipped a beat.

Ten sat up straight, he hadn’t meant to tell Johnny yet, he knew that would freak him out. He knew it, he knew Johnny , he was closed off and never upfront about his feelings. In fact feelings freaked him out the most.

‘I’m sorry, that just slipped out, I didn’t mean to say it’ he shuffled uncomfortably, still feeling sensitive, still very much needing to be held.

‘but is that how you feel?’ he spoke quietly, picking at the thread on his jeans.

So, here Ten was, feeling sensitive and overstimulated in the supply closet of a library, fairly sure he was going to lose the love of his life.

‘yeah’ he whispered, tears forming in his eyes, what else could he do.

‘really?’

‘yeah, look Johnny, I know you, I get that fee-‘

‘I love you too’ Johnny interrupted, turning to face him.

‘what?’

‘Ten, I’ve never been in love with anyone, I’ve dated people but they’ve never made me feel this way, I know it hasn’t been long but I know, Ten I know that I love you so much’

Ten cuddled up to him, he’d never been happier.

‘come on baby, let’s go back to our table, they'll all be wondering where we are’

‘but you didn’t get to cum’ he whispered

‘we can change that when we get to mine tonight’ he whispered, pulling a giggly Ten to his feet and kissing him before they slipped out the door to their table, met with knowing looks.

But they were still so happy and that's all that mattered.


End file.
